cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown -Side P.U.-
"Showdown" redirects here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Showdown -Side P.U.- is a Spectre quest released as the ninth quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). Part 4 of ALICE/WAR had a second chapter called Showdown that had this quest and Showdown -Side K.o.J.- included in the battle quest; the prologue of that story quest will be covered here while the rest will be covered in Showdown -Side K.o.J.-. The third chapter, After the Ceasefire, will also be covered there. Not too long after the events of Two Autograph Letters, the day of the full-out battle between the Peace Union and Knights of Justice arrives, in an unnamed megacity. The two armies stare each other down in the city's downtown. Schrödinger, disguised as Cheshy, meets with the adapter one last time. He says he can't reveal himself, but asks to make sure the adapter is ready for what's to come. He tells them they will need to go straight to Arthur and Toshizo Hijikata, and bids them farewell. As the adapter walks between the two armies, Ryoma Sakamoto asks if they have made their decision, and Perry says she knew they would come to help the Peace Union. Several other voices from the Peace Union call out to the adapter as well. However, Gilgamesh insists that the adapter has come to help the Knights of Justice instead. Alexander just says he doesn't care which side the adapter is on, and they should just get started with this battle. Several voices from the Knights of Justice call out to the adapter. The adapter continues on their way, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi tells them they can't hope to stop the battle now. Nobunaga Oda agrees, saying he won't leave the battlefield until he's defeated Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Caesar warns the adapter that they need to think very hard about what their power can do, and Ieyasu Tokugawa thinks to himself that whichever side ends up with the adapter will be the winning side, and the other will fall to ruin. As the adapter approaches Arthur and Toshizo Hijikata, they pass by the staff officers of the two organizations - Katsu Kaishu and Gilles de Rais. Katsu Kaishu tells the adapter she is pleased to see them, and that Toshizo Hijikata is waiting for them just ahead. Gilles de Rais tells the adapter that Arthur needs them, and that they should stand with him. The adapter finally reaches Arthur and Toshizo Hijikata. Arthur tells them that the lines of battle have been drawn, and that what happens next depends on the adapter's choices. He asks the adapter directly who they think is in the right here, and calls the Peace Union an organization that gained power in order to threaten smaller organizations and rob them of their freedom. He then says the Knights of Justice are those who banded together to protect that freedom. Toshizo Hijikata calls him out on his statements, and argues about all the power the Knights of Justice gained through conquest. She says that despite their claims of honor and justice, the Knights of Justice are no more than a gang of thugs. She then says that the Peace Union has a higher calling to protect the peace and order of ALICE, and because of that they must defeat the Knights of Justice. She tells the adapter that they must see the truth in what she says. Arthur just responds that she is echoing much of the same that he said, just from her perspective, and then tells the adapter to give their decision. Toshizo Hijikata joins in asking the question. From the sidelines, Schrödinger quietely urges the adapter to not answer the question. The adapter just remains silent. Both Arthur and Toshizo Hijikata are flabbergasted that even this far into the conflict, the adapter has still not chosen a side. Schrödinger quietly urges the adapter that they have to convince them to call off the war while they still can. Arthur notices that the adapter wants to say something, but tells them it's already too late. Toshizo Hijikata says that there is no hope of stopping things on the battlefield now that the conflict has escalated to this point. She tells the adapter that if they will not fight, they have no place on the battlefield and should leave now. Schrödinger starts to panic, and notes that the battle is about to begin, and the two armies will decimate each other. Arthur tells Toshizo Hijikata that it is time to settle this once and for all, and she agrees. She gives the command for the Peace Union armies to attack, and Arthur does the same for the Knights of Justice. The adapter is then caught in a three-way battle between the Peace Union, the Knights of Justice, and themselves. The adapter first has to fend off attacks from the Peace Union, starting off with Hanbei Takenaka and Hannibal. They fight against Caesar and Hideyoshi Toyotomi next, who ask if the adapter still plans to interfere in the battle between the two armies. After facing off against them, the adapter is attacked by Abe no Seimei and Ushiwakamaru, and later Ryoma Sakamoto and Perry. The adapter has to keep fighting, and is eventually attacked by Toshizo Hijikata and Katsu Kaishu, as well as many other members of the Peace Union all at once. The members of the Peace Union tell the adapter that they aren't wanted here anymore, and that they spit upon peace in ALICE. The adapter does manage to hold their ground against the Peace Union, and Toshizo Hijikata asks why they would go so far. The adapter then has to continue fighting against the forces of the Knights of Justice in Showdown -Side K.o.J.-. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Showdown ** Prologue Final Arguments *** City-Wide Tension: 'A certain mega-city in ALICE has been occupied in anticipation of the coming hostilities, as everyone else looks on in terror. * '''Showdown -Side P.U.-' ** '''Spectre War EX (Union) *** '''Hijikata and the Peace Union: '''Toshizo Hijikata, Commander of the Peace Union, seems to regret fanning the flames of war quite so high. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres